Nothing to do with Luck
by seiji mikura
Summary: AU-ish/semi-AU Because like in all shojo manga, the reason has to do with fate.. Probably.


A/N: Wth, research..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

x†

April 22

"It's only his arm and leg, right? So _why _isn't it Partially Metal?"

The question is ignored, as the person it is addressed to is busy making rather comical expressions, looking at the little mirror on her desk, and sketching what she sees. The boy watching the said show sighed, quite unperturbed at his little sister's antics. He continued whining.

"I mean, since it's Full, then shouldn't the little brother be the protagonist? Right? _Right_?"

The girl gives in. "Uh," she prolongs the single syllable. "blame it on the Fuhrer."

_Well, _the boy decided, _nonsense obviously isn't going to work._ He ditches the anime-based whining (for he has been doing so for the past hour) and goes with another whining technique.

"Hiyori. Come _on, _talk to me. You're such a meanie! I mean, even though we both have our dojins to work on, _I_ always have-"

"Okay, _what_ is is, Nii-chan? More like, why are you here?"

"How mean. I was just thinking that it'd be nice to sit in here, watching anime in this total mess of a room, one last time this year. The remaining months of this year, anyway."

Hiyori, not quite understanding what her brother meant, turned to him with a questioning look.

"Eh?"

Satisfied that he had finally gotten through, he in turn, looked back to the TV.

"You're not saying that you forgot, right? After you aggressively declared that the mysterious transfer student- er, that exchange student from America – would be staying in _your room_."

Hiyori-chan's Flashback Mode!

April 18

"Isn't it perfect?" Mrs Tamura squealed delightedly. "She's just your age, Hiyori!"

"She's already fifteen, mom.." Hiyori looked at the data sent by the agency.

"And although she reacted in such a way, she likes what she sees.." The elder brother, Akito, said.

"Just look at that grin. It's the perverted one." Saito, the eldest, agreed. Akito and Saito exchanged a high five. Hiyori put the paper down and folded her arms across her chest. She stuck her tongue out at her brothers, and turned away, blushing.

"Let's not have any of that, now." Mr Tamura took the paper that his daughter hastily put down. "Stick to the topic. But don't forget the eyes. It's the glint in it that always gives it away."

"Dad!"

"So you don't like Patricia-san, Hiyori?"

"Well, yeah.. I mean, no! I mean, I just think that she looks pretty, and stuff.."

"Stuff?" Akito and Saito chorused. They looked at their sister with an obvious air of interest.

"_Yes_, stuff." Mrs Tamura interrupted. "Like which room Patricia-san is going to sleep in."

"Okay," Saito said seriously. "She can have my room."

"NO!" Hiyori and Akito yell in unison. Their brother looks at them questioningly.

"_Because_.. Er.. Akito-niichan, you say why."

"Yeah, funny, really. I think it's because of the same reason that we turned the extra room into a storage closet. Uh huh."

Hiyori and Akito nod suspiciously. The motion isn't missed.

"Wait, wait. So, you're okay with your apartment, Saito?" Mr Tamura asked.

"Pretty much."

"Hiyori, Akito, why not?"

"Like we said." Another chorus. They looked at each other.

"Hiyori, wanna take this?"

"You're too kind. You tell them."

"No, really."

"_Now._" Mr Tamura looked at his children, both interested and irritated.

Comprehension dawned on their brother as he recalled the contents of his room. "Oh!"

"See? It's for the good of mankind. Saito-niichan finally realized it. That's a good thing."

"Right, right? So the three of us have made the decision," Akito looked at Saito. The look is returned with one of agreement. Akito proceeds. "To let Patricia-san be Hiyori's roomie."

"Ye- Wait, what?"

"Thank you, Hiyori. The possibility of Patricia-san being corrupted by perversion is less if she stays with you. Not to mention that she won't be avalanched by a mountain of manga and stuff." Saito nodded.

"Indeed. You are so mature, Hiyori." Akito patted his sister's back.

"Hope that nothing too mature happens in there.."

"Akito-niichan! Saito-niichan! Mom, please talk some sense-"

"I do have to agree with their reasoning, Hiyori." Mrs Tamura said thoughtfully.

"It's agreed, then."

x†

At present..

"I don't exactly remember agreeing to that, but it is the best option.."

"Hmm. What're you going to do about your room, then? Today is Earth Day, too. School starts on the 25th, we're picking your roomie up tomorrow.." he trailed off, suggesting something.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Hiyori said. "But you'll be helping me,"

"Saw that coming. Got it, though." he looked around him. "Let's see if I can still remember where you hide your ero-manga.."

"I don't hide them! Not that I need to.."

"Yeah, yeah. Just finish that chapter and help me clean up. Who knows which manga mountain your stuff could end up in.."

x†

"At last, this room is clean, both ways. Nothing out of place, and no dirty manga, either."

"Yeah." Hiyori said, and plopped down on her bed. She fixed herself in a comfortable position.

"'Night, nii-chan.." She then fell asleep.

Akito looked at his sister, scanned the room again, and turned the light off.

"Good night to you, too."

x†

April 23

"Yes, this is the right terminal." Saito looked around. No sign of the transfer student.

"I think it's because we're too early."

"Yep. Snacks, anyone?"

"Thanks."

"Why does food from the airport taste different from non-airport food?"

"Dunno."

A short-haired blond girl approached them. She tapped on Hiyori's shoulder.

"Yes, how can I-" _That's the girl from the picture..!_

The girl in question, thinks the same thing, and instead of asking for directions-

"Could you possibly be Tamura Hiyori-san?"

Hiyori nods, not finding a reason to speak. _After all, I recognize her, and she recog- what?_

"You look sooo much cuter in person!" she takes out a camera. "May I?"

"Umm, sure.."

There's a flash, and suddenly, Patricia's shaking hands with Akito and Saito.

Then she's back at Hiyori's side, an arm around the stunned artist.

"Well, well, sis."

"Rawr, ne?"

"S-shut-" Hiyori remembered that they're supposed to be at their best behavior, and reserves it for later.

x†

"Ah, it's nice to know that you're interested in Japanese culture."

"What part of the our culture do you particularly like, Patricia-san?"

"The otaku! The anime, the manga it comes from and the games the come from it.. I plan to learn about it as much as possible, and take what I've learned back to America!"

All five Tamuras are speechless. Speechless, but relieved.

"Looks like we didn't need to clean it out that much.." Akito whispered to Hiyori.

x†

A/N: Yay! There we go.. Ah. New delimiter/divider/scene separator (take your pick) seems to be working fine.. and if it disappears, there's the x beside it..

What's the nearest airport to Saitama? Ah well. Anyways, I still dunno the names of Hiyori's brothers. They'll just be Akito and Saito while I try to find their real names, then. Do they sound weird? Is this story weird?

Just trying it out. ^^; No, other stories are still alive, and no, won't be ditching them, either. I'm just stuck at certain parts..


End file.
